


What's In a Nickname

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: Varric's come up with nicknames for the entire crew except Hawke and Jay. Isabela wants to know what the hold up is.
Relationships: Isabela & Varric Tethras
Kudos: 3





	What's In a Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> hawke twins worldstate:  
> Mackenzie Hawke (red!hawke) = Hawke  
> Jason Hawke (blue!hawke) = Jay
> 
> (but no one's called them by their full names since they were kids)

"Varric," Isabela said one afternoon at the Hanged Man, "why don't Hawke and Jay get nicknames?"

"Hawke and Jay _are_ nicknames." 

"Boo," Isabela said, and he laughed.

"I don't know," he said, "it just never happened. What, do you want me to start calling them Grumpy and Earnest?"

Isabela shot him a sidelong grin. "I'd _love_ to watch you call Hawke _Grumpy."_

"Nope," Varric said, raising his hands, "I do not have a death wish."

"Aren't we going to the Bone Pit this evening?" Isabela asked idly.

Varric snorted. "Point taken. Mark me down for a _slight_ death wish, then."


End file.
